Friends Forever! or more?
by Ilovemydad
Summary: Rory and Logan knew each other when they went to zurgerburg after Rory first year of Chilton of course. Then Chilton has an exchange and when Rory and some other kids go to zurgerburg for senior year things are bound to happen. Will secrets be reveled?
1. The arrival

Friends Forever

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

An: Characters might be out of character and Logan and the gang is in the Fic. There is a LDB in Zurgerburg. Rory went to some of them with Logan but joins this year.

Chapter 1 Rory's POV School

"Hello class. I have something special to tell you. 6 kids will be going to Zugerburg for school this year" Mr. Medina said that and I clapped my hands quitely. Tristan saw me doing that and raised a eyebrow. I just rolled my eyes and stopped clapping.

"The six students that will be going are Paris Geller, Tristan Dugrey, Lorelai Gilmore Hay..." Mr. Medina stopped when he saw me shake my head at my second last name and he nodded.

"I mean Lorelai Gilmore, Summer Rowling, Lousis Grant, and Madiline Lynn. Pack your bags you leave tomorrow. Class dissmissed" he said and we shuffled out of the class rooms.

Tristan cought up to me and wisperd in my ear "you, me and Parie. Think you can handle me".

"First off Tristan. Zugerburg is in Switzerland and second think you can handle this" I say in a sluty voice, wink and walked off leaving a stunded Tristan in my wake.

Luke's Rory's POV

"LUKE COFFEE NOW" I screamed as I walked into the diner.

"No. Your turning into your mother" Luke said.

"Please Luke. I had a really bad day" I said.

"Fine. Kill your self" Luke said as he poured the coffee and walked off.

"Mine Me" Mom said.

"Mom. I did something really bad" I said.

"Did you do something sluty" Mom said.

"Yes. I am turning back into my Rory Hayden style" I said while pouting.

"Hun. It is okay. It is who you are. Now what else is bothering you. LUKE COFFEE" Mom said and Luke walked over and I thought I heard him say kill your self.

"At least we will die happy Luke" we say to his back and heard him grunt.

"Nothing but I have to go back to Zurgerburg for the year. I get to be with the Limo boys and steph" I said while grinning like an idiot.

"Why" Mom winned.

"School exchange" I said.

"Fine, stay with my exotic boy toy" mom said in a dramactic and whiney tone.

"I have to ask Mr. Medina but I will try. I will call alot, send many pictures. I will miss you Mom" I said.

"This calls for our last movie night for the year" Mom said.

"Yes. Come on I will go and get the junk food and you get the movies ok. Ready set Go" I said and we raced out of the diner.

I walked into Dosess and started to pile up the junk. I went to go check out and the chaiser was no one other than Dean.

"Hi" Dean said as I came up and he started to pack up my items.

"Hi" I said and started to walk away with my items after paying.

"Rory we need to talk" Dean said a little to forceful.

"No" I said and started to walk again.

"Yes" Dean said and he grabbed my arm tight.

"No Dean. You hit me" I said and tried to wrench my arm from his hand.

"Let me explain" Dean said still holding a tight grasp on me.

"No" I said and he raised his hand to smack me but I kneed him.

"Ow you BITCH" Dean screemed as he fell over in pain.

"I will grow out of it but you Dean will never stop being a jackass. Bye you son of a bitch" I said as I was walking away.

"You are not the same Rory I knew. The Rory I knew would never swear" Dean screemed after me.

"Yeah well maybe my Lorelai Hayden is coming out" I said and walked out.

Tommarow Airport Rory's POV

"Ok Rory don't forget to do these things or else" Mom said.

"Yes Master" I said and broke out in a fit of giggles.

"You must call me everyday, you must become your _self_ and give a big hug to my exotic boy toy" mom said.

"Mom shh. Kids are starting to arive if they know that I have 2 Identiteys I could be in big trouble" I said.

"Ok fine but they will know that you aren't staying at the hotel won't they" Mom said giving me a pointed look.

"So" I said.

"Hun remember **Don't do anything I would do**"mom said in a singsong voice.

"To late mom. I am Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden the 3" I said.

"Flight 232 is now boarding. Flight 232 is now boarding" the flight attendent.

"I will miss you babe" mom said starting to tear up.

"I will miss you too mom" I said and embraced her in a bone crushing hug.

"Bye babe" Mom said.

"Bye mom. Love you" I said.

"Love you too" Mom said as she let go. I waved by as I boarded the plain.

When I got seated I looked around to make sure no one from my class was close and pulled out my cell phone.

"Ello" The person said.

"I would like a large pizza with the works" I said trying to hold in a laugh.

"Wrong number" the person said.

"Are you sure Finny" I said.

"Who is this" Finn demanded.

"It is only the coffee and Zurgerburg Princess" I said.

"Love is that you" Finn said.

"Who is this you person. It is me the coffee and Zurgerburg Princess" I said.

"Love it is you" Finn said.

"Yes Finny" I said.

"Ok. What can I do for you Love" Finn said.

"Finny I have to come back to Zurgerburg this year for the exchange year and can I stay with you" I said.

"Sure love. Let me guess you don't want the others to know your coming" Finn said.

"Of course I am going to surprise them at school. Just make sure they do go especially Logan ok Finny" I said in a stern voice.

"Ok love want me to meet you at the airport or are you using your Dads car" Finn said.

"I am going to catch a cab. Bye Finny see you soon" I said.

"Ok Love. See you soon. Bye" Finn said and I closed my phone.

"Hello Mary" Tristans annyoing voice said.

"Bye Tristan" I said.

"Now that is not nice" Tristan said as he sat down. She could have sworn she saw hurt in his eyes.

"Well maybe I'm not nice out of school. Here is the way it goes. For the first 6 hours I am going to sleep while I ignore you. For the seventh hour I will talk to a friend online while ignoring you and for the last hour I am going to sleep again while ignoring you" I said and fell asleep.

6 hours later.

I woke up and pulled out my laptop.

**I'mEXOTIC:** Love

**CoffeePrincess:** Hey Finn

**I'mEXOTIC:** You alright love

**CoffeePrincess: **Yes Finn. I just wanted to tell you that I should be at your place in about 2 hours ok.

**I'mEXOTIC:** of course Love bye

**CoffeePrincess:** I just realized, this is an ungodly hour for you to be awake and are you sober :Gasp:

**I'mEXOTIC:** yes love I am

**CoffeePrincess:** Your happy 'bout that

**I'mEXOTIC: **no not really love :Tear: But I got to go. I will talk to you later.

**CoffeePrincess:** K Finny Bye.

It had been about 10 min. since my conversation with Finny and I fell asleep again.

1 hour later.

I just walked off of the plain and hailed a cab. I pulled up to Finnys about 1 hour later.

"Hey Finny" I said as I opened his door.

"Ello Love" Finn said.

"Can I set my stuff up in the guest room and go to sleep. I have alot of jetlag" I said falling asleep as I was standing.

"Of course but first give Finny a hug" Finn said.

"Here Finny" I said and hugged him.

"See you tommorow Finn" I said and walked to the guest room.

The next morning

"Ello Love. Ready for Zugerburg Love" Finn said.

"Yes except my Zugerburg me is sooo different from my Chilton me" I said. I asked Finns mom to hem my uniform when I stayed with them the last year. My skirt is short but still allowed and my top is tightened. I wore a boys tie with my uniform, heels, and sunglasses. In Zurgerburg I was a natural born flirt. I am also not a virgin, Logan took care of that, but I am the Zurgerburg Princess.

"Lets go love you still have to go see Headmaster Dombledor" Finn mocked.

"K Finny" I got into his car. The only thing I could think was that the Zurgerburg Princess was back.

We pulled up to Zurgerburg and when the kids saw a girl get out with Finny there jaws droped. I just winked at them. I saw the other Chiltonites get off the bus and they had faces that said 'Eww I just rode a bus'. I laughed at them. I motoned everyone to laugh at them and they did.

I walked into Zurgerburg and right as I did the rumor mill started to spread like crazy. Like did you hear Our Zurgerburg princess is back. After my trip to Headmaster Dombledors office and calling him that 2 times I have detiontion with Finn and the others today. I got to my locker and then walked to Homeroom with Finn. I saw Logan, Colin, and Step. I walked up behind them and went. BOO. Logan was the only one who didn't jump. They turned around there jaws droped.

"Hey guys" I said.

"Ace. Why didn't you tell us we you were coming back" Logan said as he pulled her into his lap and kissed her.

"It is for the student exchange. I am staying here for senior year" I said and kissed Logan again.

"Be right back k" I said and stood up.

"Stick up his ass" I said to Colin.

"Bookworm" Colin said. "Good to have you back Ror" He said.

"Good to be back" I said and hugged Colin. A voice cleared behind us.

"Hey girly" Step said as she hugged me.

"Hey to you to" I said. "GOD. IT IS GOOD TO BE BACK" I yelled and the class cheared.

I turned around to go and see Logan. I wispered "Lets go to my locker" in his ear and he nodded.

He took my hand and I led him to my locker where I pressed my lips to his in a powerful kiss. We were making out for a while when I figured it was time to ask and neither noticed Tristan DuGrey standing behind them looking around.

"Logan how is Celest" I ask.

"She is doing good babe. We just wish her mommy was around more" Logan said smirking at me.

"Can I come and stay with you. I miss my baby" I said almost breaking down crying.

"Of course you can Ace. I just can't believe that your grandparents wouldn't let you keep her with you not that I don't like haveing her here. It is just a baby girl needs her mommy more then anything" Logan said with a smile.

"Ok. But please tell me you leave her with Shira while we are at school. I couldn't take it if our baby was raised by a nanny" I said in a pleading voice.

"Of course. I am having mom take care of her. My father left me with nannys and I would do anything for this child" Logan said.

"Thanks Logan. I love you" I said.

"Love you too Ace" Logan said and they went back to kissing.

Tristans Thoughts

'No way. Rory can't have a child with him. He is a playboy. Didn't she just meet him. I do like the name though. Celest. Pretty. I wonder if I will ever see the baby. How can she have a baby with my COUSIN. She doesn't like me yet she is dating and has a kid with Logan. I hate him. I will just ignore him that is what he will probebley do because he is popular and so is his group and girlfriend. Am I talking to my self. Yes I am. I am truly losing my mind' Tristan thought.

Tristan was so lost in thought he didn't hear the others come up too him until Paris said something.

"I wonder where Rory is. It is not her to be late for school" Paris said.

"She is over there making out with my cousin" Tristan said and showed alot of hurt in his eyes.

"Your cousin Logan. Biggest playboy had a new girl every hour" said Paris in astonishment.

"Is Logan a blonde hottie" Lousis asked.

"He is over there" Tristan said pointing at Logan and me.

"My My My our gilmore girl as exceptional taste" Lousis said prackickly drooling.

"Think I could ever get a chance to make out with him while we are here" Sluty Summer asked.

"No" Tristan said.

"Why not" Summer said.

"Cause Rory is Logans girlfriend" Tristan said with a cold voice. No one except Paris noticed that Tristan called Rory, Rory not Mary.

"Finish later" I said to Logan and he stayed right behind me.

"Hey guys" I said to the Chiltonites.

"Rory what are you wearing" Paris said in distaste while the others had there eyes buldgeing out. Except Tristan he just frowned and looked me up and down. He manged to hide the hurt somehow. His eyes were cold. Very cold, just like a black hole.

"My uniform. Got to get to class bye. Logie bear" I mocked and Paris made gag sounds

"Jeez Ace no need to yell. I'm right here" Logan said and kissed me in front of the Chiltonites. I pulled his tie to deepen the kiss. Then we walked off.

"You know what the rumors were saying" Paris said.

"No" Tristan said.

"Princess Rory is back" Paris said. "Remember when Rory didn't come to Chilton last year. I have a feeling she came here and is the princess of Zurgerburg" She said.

"No. That couldn't be true" Tristan said remembering his Mary and felt jealousy pumping threw his veins. Then he reliezed that when Mr.Medina said that 6 kids were going to Zurgerburg for the year she clapped. "But now I am not so sure". Tristan started to think about her now. She has a kid. She is dating my cousin. Shria and Mitchum like her. Dressing the way she is and making out on the lockers.

"I WANT MY MARY" Tristan screemed in his mind.

Period 1

"Hello Class" Mrs.Colly said. "We have 6 transfer students. 1 in which we already know. Would Miss. Gilmore-Hayden please stand up.

I stood up and said "yes Eminem". People held back laughs but some people couldn't.

"What" Mrs.Colly said because she didn't really understand.

"You said would I stand up. It reminds me of Slim Shady the song written by Eminem like 'Would the real slim shady please stand up please stand up'" I said with a smile. The Chiltonites were so shocked. Rory is a Gilmore-Hayden. The heiress to the Gilmore Group and Hayden law firms.

"That is really funny" Mrs.Colly said after she calmed down from her laughing fit. The Chiltonites watched in aww. Them all think how did she get out of that.

"The other 5 are a Paris Geller, Tristan Dugrey, Summer Rowling, Lousis Grant, and Madiline Lynn" The teacher said.

_**BBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGG**_

"Class dismissed" Mrs.Colly said.

"Ace do you have detention with us after school" Logan said.

"Duh when don't I have detention with you" I said with a smirk.

"I don't know what did you do" Logan said and no one at all was aware that Paris was listening and her jaw droped when I said I got detention.

"I called the Headmaster, Headmaster Dombledor" I said with a smile. "Just some lame stuff but the pranks will be better because we are all together again" I said and the Paris couldn't believe that the little Mary hung out with the popular crew. Then when she and her group walked off.

"This is so like her. Trying to take all my popularity" Summer said.

"Jeez Summer just stop it. We aren't popular here and she will probley walk all over us" Tristan said in a annoyed voice.

"Just stop talking Trissy. We all know you have a crush on your Mary. Sorry but I am going to be the new Princess of Zugerburg" Summer said.

"Summer just shut up. No one here even thinks your cute ok. Just lay off" Tristan said and starts to walk off to his next class. When he gets there he sees Rory and her friends. She was sitting on Logans lap and talking to people.

"Miss.Gilmore-Hayden and Mr.Huntzburger please report to the Headmasters office" The secritary said over the intercom.

"What do you think they want us for Logan" I asked getting scared.

"I don't know Ace. I don't know" Logan said just wishing he could make her feel less scared.

AN: There you go chapter 1. How do you like it please review.


	2. Adoption Notice and Authors Note

Hello readers,

Hi, I know I haven't updated pretty much any of my stories, but lately I have finally come to realize I wasn't going to let control my life anymore. I don't know how it happened but I have lost my inspiration to write, and I don't know if I will get it back. Sure I come up with ideas, but as soon as I write them and post them, I loose intrest. So that is why I am thinking about giving some of my stories up for adoption. This has been going on in my mind for along time, I just didn't know if I could bring myself to write it. I'm sorry if you liked my stories, and now I'm practicly abandoning them. The stories I am putting up for adoption are:

**The Talent Show and A Secret Revealed, **

**Unexpected, **

**Wildfire, **

**Harry Potter meets the Gilmore Girls, **

**Camp Rock meets the Gilmore Girls or The Gilmore Girls go to Camp Rock, **

**The Bite of Stardom, **

**and **

**Heartbroken**

Again I'm sorry if all of you readers out there liked them but I have to stop living in this world and ignoring my life out of it. I have to start focusing on my grades, taking all the AP classes I can, and my two main focuses that will both really hopefully help with my future are getting into college and getting into a color guard. I can't promise when I will update my other stories, that I can't bring myself to give up. Hell I can't promise I ever will continue them, but I can promise that nothing will ever stop me from writing. I probably won't put everything I ever write up on the site, but I may post a thing or two.

If somebody wants to adopt one of the stories above just PM me, and I will get back to you as soon as I can. I'm sorry, and I will really miss all these stories but if or when they are adopted, I am sure the new author will make it better than I ever could.

Sincerely,

Brandi (Ilovemydad)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey readers:

Well I know I have been gone off fanfiction for while but I am thinking about coming back. Not sure if I will, but if I do, I am only going to focus on one or two stories because I'm in the process of trying to write my own book. Plus exams are coming up, :blarg:, they suck. The stress level they give you, so so so not fun. Well I have a poll on my profile to ask what stories you want me to finish, and it would be greatly appriciated if you took the time to answer it. Please and thank you.

Sincerly,

Ilovemydad (Brandi)


End file.
